Halloween
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Una pesadilla hecha realidad, una terrible amenaza, un nuevo villano y una terrorifica bestia, son los peligros que amenazan a la banda en este fic... Especial Halloween
1. Chapter 1

Eli estaba con la banda peleando con un extraño sujeto que tenía una lanzadora como la de Junjie, jeans negros, una camisa roja con rayas negras y su cara detallada como si fuera un tigre; junto a él, estaba un monstruo, una bestia, como un hombre lobo pero más feroz y salvaje. Estaban en la Caverna Jungla, de noche, Junjie estaba con una rodilla flexionada, muy agotado y herido, Trixie estaba en el suelo pero consciente, Kord estaba con Pronto ambos desmayados

?: No hay forma de que puedan detenerme –dijo mientras les apuntaba-

Eli: No te saldrás con la tuya

?: Mi bestia vendrá y a ti será el primero que destruirá

Trixie: Somos tus amigos Eli, jamás te abandonaremos…

?: ¡Destrúyela! –dijo ordenándole a la bestia-

Eli: ¡NO!

Eli se despierta con un sobresalto, se despierta agotado y hasta sudando, jamás había estado tan asustado. Estaba confundido ya que todo se veía tan real, incluso había tomado su lanzadora, no tenía idea de cómo pero la tenía a mano, junto a él estaba Burpy que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, Eli respiró hondo y dejó su lanzadora

Eli: … Vaya sueño…. O pesadilla

Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ducharse, luego se dirigió a la sala con sus amigos, Junjie estaba meditando, Kord y Pronto jugando videojuegos y Trixie caminó hacia él para saludarlo

Trixie: Buenos días Eli, ¿Dormiste bien?

Eli: Bueno, la verdad no, tuve un sueño muy extraño….

Trixie: Ja, pero largo –dijo dándole su almuerzo, él lo toma y la mira confundida-

Eli: ¿Qué hora es?

Trixie: Las 12:30

Eli: ¡¿12:30?!

Trixie: Tienes un sueño pesado

Eli: ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Dormí tanto?

Junjie: Como una tabla –dijo desde el suelo sin dejar de meditar-

Eli: … Qué extraño –dijo mientras se sentaba en el comedor para tomar su almuerzo pero no comía, estaba muy pensativo y pensando en esa extraña pesadilla, Trixie lo ve y se acerca a él-

Trixie: ¿Sucede algo? –dijo sentándose a su lado-

Eli: Yo… No lo sé, es que ese sueño, se veía completamente real y… Creo que significa algo

Trixie: ¿De qué se trataba?

Eli: Estabamos en la Caverna Jungla y había un extraño sujeto con una enorme y espantosa bestia… Junjie se veía muy lastimado, Kord y Pronto estaban inconscientes y… Tú… Me hablabas pero yo… Yo no estoy seguro, no te escuchaba bien y de pronto el sujeto envió a la bestia y yo… Yo –dijo muy nervioso, Trixie pone su mano en su hombro para calmarlo-

Trixie: Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño

Junjie: … Fue algo intenso –dijo parado a su lado, al parecer al escuchar a Eli relatar su sueño dejó de meditar para escucharlo- …. ¿Cómo era la bestia?

Eli: Agh, era… Era… No era tan grande pero un poco, tenía grandes y largos colmillos, pelaje negro, cola larga, garras afiladas, orejas grandes…. Ojos amarillos

Junjie: …Wow…. ¿Y el sujeto? ¿Qué aspecto tenía?... ¿Era Blakk? ¿O Goon? O… –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: No, no era alguien conocido… De hecho, jamás lo hemos visto en ningún lado… Sin embargo y no se por qué pero siento que es…. Es alguien familiar, no tengo idea

Junjie: Umm…. Eso es raro

Eli: Sí, y no dejo de pensar en esa bestia, era muy peligrosa y difícil de vencer, los atacaba a ustedes una y otra vez…

Trixie: Sí, pero descuida, ya pasó

Eli: … Sí, tienes razón… Tal vez deba practicar y sacar eso de mi mente –dijo levantándose-

Junjie: Buena idea

Trixie: Suerte

Junjie y Eli salieron al patio trasero, cargaban sus lanzadoras y se preparaban para el duelo, aunque Eli se veía un poco distraído pero eso cambiaría

Junjie: Oye, si no te concentras serás más fácil de vencer, y será más rápido para mí

Eli: ¿Eso crees? Solo deja que el duelo inicie y verás como acabo contigo

Junjie: Ja, esa es la actitud –dijo preparando su arsenal, cargando su lanzadora y disparando, Eli cree evadirlo pero Junjie usa Babosa Fu y dirige la babosa hacia Eli, él se aparta y luego le dispara a Junjie para romper su vínculo y que la babosa fallara- Vaya, has mejorado desde la última vez que combatimos

Eli: He estado practicando –dijo disparándole nuevamente, Junjie hace un giro y le regresa la babosa, luego Eli hace lo mismo pero con más velocidad a lo que Junjie se ve forzado a evadirla-

Junjie: Wow, esto ya es una batalla entre Babosa Fu y Babosa Fu ¿Eh?

Eli: A ver quién es el mejor en Babosa Fu –dijo retando a Junjie, él sonríe-

Junjie dispara a Joo-Joo y lo dirige hacia Eli con velocidad, Eli dispara a Burpy y lo dirige para que tome más fuerza, las Infiernos chocan y suben la intensidad de su fuego al mismo tiempo que los lanzadores aumentaban la intensidad de su Babosa Fu y empujaban sus babosas contra la otra, estaban completamente niveladas y a veces Junjie le ganaba a Eli y lo hacía retroceder pero Eli de nuevo daba un paso adelante y hacía retroceder a Junjie. Todo era algo de voluntad y control de sus babosas, era algo agotador para ambos, empezaban a cansarse y ceder, ya estaban perdiendo el control de sus babosas al usar tanta fuerza, fue cuando Eli de repente usó más fuerza y dirigió a Burpy, Junjie intentaba contradecirlo pero Eli usaba cada vez más fuerza hasta que Junjie no pudo más, Burpy chocó a Joo-Joo derrotándolos a ambos

Eli: Aaghh ¡Sí! ¡Jaja! Te gané –dijo mientras estaba tambaleándose del cansancio- ¡Wuouw! ¡Ja! Eso fue increíble

Junjie: Bastante increíble –dijo respirando con dificultad desde el suelo- ¿De dónde sacaste tanta fuerza para derrotarme? Estuve a punto de creer que iba a ser un empate pero luego cambiaste las cosas

Eli: Ja, es que soy tremendo, ya me conoces –dijo dándole la mano, él la toma y se levanta-

Junjie: … Sí, jaja –dijo dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro-

Eli: Jajaja

Junjie: ¿Ya estás mejor no?

Eli: Después de aplastarte en el duelo…

Junjie: Jajaja

Eli: Cualquiera está mejor, Jajaja

Junjie: Me alegra escucharlo

Eli: Gracias… Bien, creo que ya vamos adentro, tengo hambre

Junjie: ¿Que no acabas de comer ahora?

Eli: Hey, me perdí del desayuno y además ya con toda la fuerza y el ejercicio que acabo de hacer combatiendo contigo hiso que me diera más hambre

Junjie: Wow, creo que comes más que Kord

Eli: Naa, ni exageres. Si se trata de la comida de Pronto, ni come ni un bocado, si se trata de pizza se come 5 cajas completas de 24 pedazos, tamaño extragrande

Junjie: Bueno, no creo que tanto,.. Ok, en esa parte tienes razón

Eli: Jaja, ya, volvamos adentro –dijo mientras volteaban para entrar de nuevo al refugio pero Trixie salió repentinamente-

Trixie: Chicos

Eli: ¿Qué sucede Trixie:

Trixie: Hay un problema en la Caverna Sombra de Luz, requieren nuestro apoyo

Junjie: ¿Es algo muy grave?

Trixie: No lo sé, un tal Rick encargado de la caverna dijo que nos necesitaba allá, que había un problema y quería hablar contigo Eli

Eli: ¿Conmigo?

Trixie: Sí… Tal vez sea conocido de tu padre

Eli: Bien ¿Y qué esperamos?

Kord: ¿Qué tal mejorar las mecas? –dijo mientras salía afuera con ellos-

Eli: ¿Mejorarlas? ¿Qué tienen?

Trixie: La Caverna Sombra de Luz está a dos días de aquí como mucho

Kord: Dos días calculados con la modificación de motos que le hice, si no hubiéramos tardado más… De nada

Pronto: Y si vamos a tardar dos días de camino para llegar allá, sería bueno llevar provisiones ¿Saben? Por si acaso sucede algo en el camino

Kord: Exacto, el camino es algo turbulento, no quiero que las mecas se averíen con todas esas rocas

Eli: Umm… ¿Pidió que asistiéramos con urgencia?

Trixie: Solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros para resolver un problema. Quiere hablar contigo rápido pero también mencionó que no importa cuánto tiempo tardaras en llegar

Eli: Bien, entonces ya es un comienzo pero no por eso hay que retardarnos. Así que Kord, mejora las mecas cuanto antes posible

Kord: Hey, hey, no presiones a un mecánico, si puedo apresurar el paso pero yo hago las cosas bien o no las hago

Eli: Ok, los demás vamos a reunir provisiones para el camino

Junjie: ¿Como qué?

Eli: Comida, ropa, cobijas para dormir, nuestras babosas, lo que sea, será un viaje de dos días

Kord: O tal vez menos si logro mejorar las mecas, pero igual hay que llevar cobijas

Eli: ¿Lo ves? Andando

Entraron y se prepararon, buscaron todo lo que pudieron, comida que fuera saludable no cocinada por Pronto, tiendas para dormir, cobijas, mantas, arsenales, todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir con tal de estar preparados para lo que sea, por horas Pronto se esmeraba y echaba toda la comida del refrigerador, Kord se concentraba en mejorar las mecas, Junjie montaba las babosas y arsenales mientras Eli preparaba un plan y Trixie lo acompañaba

Trixie: ¿Nervioso?

Eli: Un poco, no sé a qué me enfrento, debo tener todas las posibilidades por si algo sale mal

Trixie: Y nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarte –dijo dándole ánimos-

Eli: Se que lo harán –dijo sonriendo-

Junjie: Listo Eli, ya está todo

Eli: Genial, entonces solo resta esperar a que Kord termine con las mecas

Kord: ¡Ya lo hice! Y quedaron espectaculares jaja. Nada mal para haberlo hecho en 1 hora y media

Eli: Como sea ¡Andando!

Montaron en meca y se prepararon para el largo viaje, pasando por las cavernas conocidas y tomando más provisiones en cada parada, cada vez que avanzaban se sentían más alejados de casa y más extraños, Eli todavía más ya que no sabía a qué se enfrentaría en esa caverna y se preguntaba quién era el tal Rick, pero en fin, seguían cabalgando por todas las cavernas adentrándose en las sombras y dirigiendo su destino hacia aquella caverna lejana… El camino era agotador, así que seguían cabalgando hasta que dio la noche y decidieron descansar

Pronto: Aaagh, Pronto está totalmente agotado, sugiere que descansemos un poco para relajar los músculos y el cuerpo

Eli: No, debemos continuar hasta llegar a la caverna

Kord: Eli, ya es muy tarde y todavía faltan 5 kilómetros, sin mencionar el camino rocoso que nos espera, el cual es muy peligroso andar de noche, deberíamos descansar

Trixie: Además, si hay algo esperándonos allí, algún villano o lo que sea, debemos estar descansados y con nuestras fuerzas para vencerlo ¿No crees?

Eli: Bueeno, si lo veemos de ese modo –dijo entre bostezos- Creo que no sería malo descansar un poco

Trixie, Kord, Pronto: Aaahh

Kord: Bien

Pronto: A Pronto ya le dolían los pies

Trixie: ¿Pies? Pero ni que estuviéramos caminando

Pronto: Lo sé, pero igual debo descansar o se me van a entumecer

Prepararon cada quien sus tiendas, cobijas y mantas y se echaron a dormir. Mañana sería un día agotador resolviendo los problemas de la caverna, debían estar descansados para cualquier cosa que se les presentara, cualquier amenaza desconocida de esa extraña caverna…

Eli estaba solo, de nuevo en la Caverna Jungla pero parecía estar entre la nada, estaba con su lanzadora cargada con Burpy, dando vueltas por todas partes confundido

Eli: ¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien?... ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Chicos? ¿Nadie?

Por detrás de él se escuchó una risa pero cuando volteó no había nadie

Eli: ¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere?... ¿Es una broma?

De nuevo se escuchó la misma risa pero cuando volteó no había nadie

Eli: Chicos no jueguen… ¿Kord?

?: Jajaja –se rio de nuevo, esta vez Eli volteó y era el mismo sujeto que el del sueño-

Eli: ¡Tú otra vez!

?: Jajaja

Eli: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo apuntándole-

?: Sí, soy yo ¿Pero quién soy? Jajaja… Y tu ¿Sabes quién eres?

Eli: Por supuesto que sí, soy Eli Shane

?: Jajaja, claro, hijo de Will Shane y Elena Quill

Eli: ¿Qué dem –se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver el sujeto desaparecer- ¡Oye! ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¡Responde!

?: Jajaja, pobre chico confundido –dijo disparándole una extraña babosa, una que no pudo diferenciar-

Eli: ¡Aaahh! –dijo al ser impactado con ella, aunque realmente no le hiso nada, solo se disipó en niebla- ¿Qué?

En ese instante aparece la bestia frente a él y le ruge, Eli se asusta e intenta dispararle pero no puede, entonces la bestia se abalanza contra él pero antes de impactarlo se desvanece, él queda confundido

Eli: ¿Pero qué…? –dijo mientras se veía a sí mismo intacto

?: Jajaja –ríe por detrás de él-

Eli: Ah –dijo sorprendido volteando-

?: Cuando llegues aquí verás tu final –dijo disparándole-

Eli: ¡Aah!

Eli: ¡Aaaahhh! –despertó gritando y asustado, al ver que solo estaba soñando, pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de digerir lo que acababa de soñar, luego se volvió a recostar-

 **Al día siguiente…**

Todos despertaron temprano, listos para continuar su viaje, Eli vio a Junjie levantarse y se acercó a él, Trixie también andaba cerca por lo que también se añade en la conversación

Eli: Anoche tuve otra pesadilla con el mismo sujeto, esta vez era más real, me disparó y pude sentir el impacto en la realidad, es algo muy extraño y empiezo a inquietarme

Junjie: ¿En serio?... Vaya, la verdad soñarse una vez con una persona desconocida es extraño pera es más extraño soñarse dos veces con la misma persona continuamente

Trixie: ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

Eli: Estaba solo, no había nadie a mi alrededor solo él, yo le pregunté quién era y no me respondió pero sí me dijo algo sobre mí y mis padres, como si me conociera de siempre… Estaba ahí y de repente me disparó una extraña babosa, no lo sé, nunca la había visto antes, me impactó pero no me hiso nada, luego apareció la bestia y me atacó pero tampoco me hiso nada y de repente apareció el sujeto por detrás de mí disparándome y… Entonces desperté

Trixie, Junjie: Wow

Trixie: ¿Y estás bien?

Eli: Sí, sí, eso creo pero todo esto me inquieta… Me dijo "cuando llegues aquí, verás tu final" pero ¿Aquí dónde? ¿A qué lugar se refería? Aagh, y sin embargo sigo viendo todo como la Caverna Jungla y no entiendo nada

Junjie: Hay que descubrir de qué se trata todo esto

Eli: Lo sé, es solo que no tengo idea de por dónde empezar…


	2. Chapter 2

Junjie: Sí, pero debemos ver la forma de descubrir ¿Qué significa ese sueño?

Eli: Una cosa a la vez Junjie, primero debemos arreglar las cosas en esta caverna, ver que es lo que quiere el tal Rick conmigo, y luego resolvemos este acertijo…. Aunque quedaré incómodo pensando en esa horrible bestia, o la misteriosa babosa que me disparó

Trixie: Ya lo resolveremos, pero antes hay que apresurarnos con esto

Kord: Oigan, ¿Piensan quedarse atrás? –dijo al ver a sus amigos cabalgar a paso lento y estar atrasados-

Trixie: Tú dilo Kord, estamos a punto de llegar a la parte rocosa ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar? Las mecas se averiarán

Kord: Jaja, tal vez se averiarían si no las hubiese modificado pero como las reparé como el experto troll mecánico que soy –Pronto interrumpe-

Pronto: Ya dinos cómo mejorar estas cosas

Kord: … El botón anaranjado –dijo serio, ya que Pronto había arruinado su momento-

Todos presionaron el botón y las mecas al instante cambiaron de ruedas y de transmisión a 4x4 con gomas todo terreno

Junjie: Wow, esto es –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: ¡Asombroso! Bien hecho Kord

Kord: Fue todo un placer, ahora será más fácil pasar el camino rocoso, las ruedas se adaptarán al camino, no resbalan y será seguro

Trixie: ¡Esto es genial! Pero ¿Cómo conseguiste estas ruedas?

Kord: ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué al refugio mal oliente?

Pronto: Siempre andas maloliente troll, eso es repulsivo

Kord: Aaagh

Trixie: Jaja, sí, lo recuerdo

Kord: Pues estaba en el chatarral y desarmé un par de mecas oxidadas, combiné un par de piezas p1.14 que son las pequeñas navajas de las ruedas y las combiné con el soporte de las ruedas y junto con eso, redoblé la cantidad de hierro y cadenas motoras de las mecabestias para que al presionar el botón se ajustaran al trayecto para no derrapar

Eli: Ese es un jefe mecánico –dijo haciéndole una señal a Kord-

Aceleraron las mecas para llegar a la caverna, después de 2 horas llegaron y se encontraron con Rick, un señor adulto con el cabello como el de Twist pero negro, camisa azul y con detalles de blanco, jeans y ojos cafés, en la parte izquierda de su camisa tenía la estrella de los Shane

Eli: Hola, soy –él interrumpe-

?: Lo sé, yo te llamé

Eli: ¿Es Rick?

Rick: El mismo, me alegra que vinieras por fin, estaba muy atareado con esto

Eli: Fue un gran placer…. Hey, también tiene la estrella de los Shane –dijo al notar dicha pieza en su atuendo-

Rick: Ah, ¿Qué? ¿Esto? Jajaja, pues creí que Will te había hablado sobre mí

Eli: Bueno, tal vez no le vino en mente decirme… Hubo un par de cosas que tampoco me dijo y que tuve que descubrir por mí mismo pero de seguro fue porque estaba ocupado o quería que yo aprendiera sobre eso independientemente

Rick: Jajaja, Will siempre fue así… Como sea, la razón por la que te llamé fue para conseguir tu ayuda, se han notado problemas últimamente en estas cavernas, lo que es extraño ya que jamás había bandidos por aquí cerca

Eli: ¿De qué se trata?

Rick: Un extraño sujeto con apariencia de tigre estaba asaltando por estos lados

Eli: ¡¿De tigre?! –dijo sorprendido, Trixie y Junjie se miran a la cara-

Rick: Sí… No sé lo que querrá, hace unos días simplemente apareció y comenzó a atacar a todos los habitantes del pueblo sin razón alguna

Eli: Yy… ¿Estaba solo?

Rick: Sí

Eli: … Bien, entonces no se preocupe Rick, encontraremos al bandido y lo detendremos

Rick: Gracias muchacho, es un gran gesto... Aunque obvio, es que hablo con el hijo de Will –dijo sonriendo-

Eli: Gracias –dijo retirándose con la banda-

Al instante comenzaron por vigilar los confines de la caverna, los habitantes, los hogares, todo, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y si no, atrapar al responsable. Anduvieron horas y horas vigilando y nada sucedía, todo era increíblemente tranquilo y no había rasgos de amenaza, aun así se mantuvieron alerta y se establecieron encima de un pequeño valle por donde se alcanzaba a ver toda la caverna

Kord: Agh, esto es ridículo, llevamos aquí por lo menos como 4 horas y no pasa nada –dijo quejándose mientras se recostaba en su meca aburrido-

Pronto: Concuerdo contigo troll, esto no lleva a ningún lado, Pronto se está cansando la espalda y esta caverna es tan aburridamente tranquila que no pasa nada interesante –dijo mientras se quejaba y le hablaba a Eli pero él no le hacía caso y Trixie y Junjie estaban con él todavía vigilando- ¡Hey! ¡Oigan! Escuchen a Pronto

Kord: Ñee déjalos, seguro están elaborando un plan por si el tal sujeto se aparece pero igual será en vano

Pronto: Aagh –dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Mientras ellos se quejaban, Eli, Trixie y Junjie se mantenían alertas ante cualquier cosa, y más Eli con lo preocupado que estaba al escuchar que el sujeto de su sueño resulta ser cierto

Junjie: Oye, tienes que calmarte un poco

Eli: No puedo, es que estoy en shock ¿Cómo es posible que un extraño aparezca en mis sueños y luego resulte que en realidad existe? No tiene sentido

Trixie: Ok, estás preocupado pero debes calmarte… Por lo menos no hay bestia, mírale el lado bueno, Rick dijo que estaba solo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser vencer a un solo enemigo?

Eli: Umm… No lo sé, al principio siempre es así y luego ¡Sorpresa! Resulta ser algo peor

Junjie: Ok, pero si lo es ¿No crees que debes estar calmado? Si estás alterado cuando ese sujeto aparezca, no podrás concentrarte lanzando y tu Babosa Fu será un desastre

Eli: Creí que el Babosa Fu funcionada mejor cuando estoy bajo presión

Junjie: Por supuesto pero estar bajo presión y estar alterado son cosas muy diferentes, lo único que tienen en común es que para ambas debes encontrar el equilibrio para que el Babosa Fu funcione

Eli: Bien, lo intentaré… Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Continuaron vigilando y vigilando hasta que dieron las 6:30 de la tarde, a esa hora del atardecer cuando empezaba a oscurecer, la banda comenzaba a cansarse, él único que se mantenía medio despierto era Eli que ya incluso estaba a punto de dormirse pero escuchó un ruido abajo en una casa y despertó, vio que era el sujeto y despertó a sus amigos

Eli: ¡Chicos! ¡Oigan! –dijo despertándolos pero sin hacer mucho escandalo para que el villano no los escuchara-

Kord: ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué? –dijo levantándose confundido y los demás también-

Eli: Es el extraño, vamos es hora de intervenir –dijo tomando su lanzadora y la banda lo sigue-

Bajaron del valle y se dirigieron hacia el extraño para ver quién era en realidad

Eli: ¡Hey! –gritó y el sujeto volteó- Creo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar

?: … ¿Sí? Pues yo creo que no –dijo para revelar que en realidad era Rick-

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¿Rick?

Rick: Sí, soy yo

Eli: Pero tú nos llamaste

Rick: Era la única forma de llamar tu atención

Junjie: Si eras tú entonces ¿Por qué te presentaste ante nosotros como amigo?

Rick: Bueno, diré la verdad, siempre he sido algo dramático

Eli: ¿Por qué tú?

Rick: ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo alterado- ¡Por tu padre! Fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo ¡¿Y para qué?! Luego viene y me apuñala por la espalda

Eli: ¿De qué hablas?

Rick: Aahh fue hace mucho tiempo…. Después de que Tom (padre de Danna) se fuera de la banda, yo me quedé con él como su única compañía, siempre él y yo en todo, hermanos inseparables, cuando no teníamos a nadie siempre estábamos ahí el uno para el otro hasta que llegó ella…

Pronto: ¿Quién?

Rick: …Elena…. Cuando Will la conoció sentía que me dejaba a un lado pero siempre seguía a mi lado, luego de eso yo también me acerqué a ella y entiendo, era encantadora sin igual y llegué a sentir algo por ella… Pero ella solo tenía ojos para Will, nunca me hacía caso no importa lo que hiciera, Will era el Shane, el héroe, el que salvaba a todos ¿Qué quedaría para un simple compañero? O más bien ayudante… Me enojé con Will, me enojé con ambos, y entonces Will se puso arrogante e impotente, me dijo que no debía entrometerme en eso porque ella no tenía interés. En ese momento supe que él había decidido cambiarme a mí por ella, habíamos dejado de ser un equipo, por lo que me fui… Después de su desaparición creí que tal vez podría acercarme a ella, pero veo claro que no es así –dijo mirando a Eli con desprecio y enojo-

Eli: ¿Y yo qué tengo de culpa? No tengo que ver en lo que haya pasado

Rick: No, pero eres su hijo y me vengaré de Will por haberme abandonado –dijo disparando, la banda lo evade y se separan, luego contraatacan-

Eli carga su lanzadora con su demoledora Rocky y le dispara, luego la guía con Babosa Fu para obligar a Rick a salir de su escondite pero Rick evade la babosa y dispara una babosa granada pero esta era diferente, al parecer él la había modificado con artefactos de mecánica y potenciadores para que fueran más fuertes, parecían Ciborgs

Trixie: Wow ¿Y eso qué?

Rick: Jajaja, ¿Les gustan? Las llamo Mega Babosas Modificadas o MBMOD (Em Bi, mod) –dijo cargando con una carnero y disparando, esta tenía refuerzos metálicos en puños y cuernos que repelían las babosas que se le disparaban y golpeaban con más fuerza, la banda intentó intercederla pero igual llegó a alcanzarlos, golpeando a Kord, Pronto y Junjie-

Junjie: Eso es inhumano ¿Cómo puedes hacerles eso a tus babosas?

Rick: Solo les doy más poder, no les hago nada, el doctor Blakk tal vez pero esto es diferente

Eli: Igual, no debes alterar a las babosas

Rick: Sabía que dirías eso, Will tampoco vio mi talento, fui su científico por 7 miserables años y no me lo agradeció nunca, pero las cosas cambiarán –dijo mirando su hombro, en él se encontraba una extraña babosa nunca antes vista, tenía cuernos en lugar de antenas, dientes afilados como si fuera una malvada, de color anaranjada con pequeños detalles de negro, Eli volteó y al verla recordó sus sueños al instante-

Eli: Esa babosa… Es la de mis –Rick interrumpe-

Rick: ¿Sueños? Jajaja

Eli: ¿Qué?

Rick: Jajaja, niño, yo estuve manipulándote todo este tiempo para que no sospecharas nada y funcionó –dijo riéndose, luego apuntando rápido y disparándoles-

Pronto: Es muy fuerte

Trixie: Más difícil de lo que creíamos

Eli: Igual lo detendremos –dijo cargando a Burpy y él asciende con la cabeza- Distráiganlo para poder disparar a Burpy

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Entendido

Eli se movía sigiloso por detrás de Rick mientras los demás le disparaban, pensando que Rick no tenía idea de que estaba ahí pero se equivocó, en un repentino movimiento, Rick cargó una demoledora modificada y les disparó directo a la banda, por eso Eli sale afuera de repente

Eli: ¡No!

Rick: Ja –dijo cargando y disparando la extraña babosa, Eli intentó disparar a Burpy pero la babosa ya lo había impactado-

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Eli! –dijeron todos en unisono-

Eli estaba un poco asustado en ese momento pero luego se le va el temor al ver que nada le había sucedido, entonces toma guardia y le dispara a Burpy, derribando a Rick por completo

Eli: Se acabó –dijo apuntándole, mientras sus amigos se levantaban del suelo, tomaban guardia, y se acercaban a él algo agotados-

Rick: Jajaja, de hecho no, todavía falta algo… No han vencido a mi bestia

Kord, Pronto: ¿Bestia? –dijeron mirándose uno al otro algo asustados-

Junjie: ¿Qué no había dicho que estaba manipulando a Eli todo el tiempo?

Trixie: Manipulando sus sueños

Rick: Por supuesto que sí, pero la bestia es real y ya está casi es totalmente de noche, solo restan unos segundos para que sea de noche y aparezca la bestia

Eli: No importa, la detendremos –dijo haciendo más fuerza en el gatillo-

Rick: Quiero ver eso… Cuando la bestia es… ¡Tú! –dijo sonriendo macabro, al segundo a Eli le dio medio shock y se apartó, sus amigos lo vieron y se distrajeron por lo que Rick se aparta y vuelve a tomar su lanzadora pero sin intenciones de usarla-

Eli: ¿Qué? No, no es cierto –dijo retomando su posición, aunque en su rostro se veía alterado y más enojado de lo común-

Trixie: Eli –dijo mirándolo preocupada-

Rick: Claro que sí y será justo –dijo mirando como la luz se marchaba y ya era de noche- … Ahora

Eli: Agh –dijo apartándose y sosteniéndose la cabeza un minuto, luego comenzó a respirar con dificultad-

Kord: Amigo, ¿Estás bien? –dijo acercándose a él pero él lo golpea fuerte apartándolo, los demás se sorprenden y se ven obligados a tomar sus lanzadoras-

Eli: No, no, no, no –decía para sí mismo mientras negaba con la cabeza y trataba de mantener el control pero no podía- ¡NO! ¡AAgghh! ¡NO! –dijo mientras intentaba resistirse pero en ese instante cayó de rodillas todavía respirando con dificultad, entonces comenzó a gruñir pero él no quería y sacudía su cabeza negándose, fue cuando estaba con ansiedad y comenzaba a crecer un poco, sus manos transformándose en garras, sus orejas poniéndose puntiagudas y hacia arriba y sus colmillos creciendo deliberadamente junto con un pelaje negro que comenzaba a verse- ¡AAAAGGGHHHH! –dijo gritando pero luego su voz cambió a rugido y sus ojos cambiaron de color amarillo, ahí ya estaba todo cubierto de pelaje, luego le creció una larga cola, definitivamente Eli ya se había ido, remplazándolo una enorme bestia, sus amigos se sintieron aterrados-

Pronto: E-esto no e-e-está bien –dijo aterrado-

Rick: Jajaja, están perdidos –dijo apartándose y poniéndose en un lugar seguro mientras Eli/Bestia se acercaba al resto de la banda para atacarlos-

Kord: Definitivamente –dijo tomando su lanzadora, cargándola con su babosa carnero Maza y disparándola contra él, pero se aparta y toma a la babosa por los cuernos y se la regresa, Kord logra evadirla pero cuando voltea Eli/Bestia está encima de él, hace fuerza para que no lo muerda pero no era suficiente- ¡Agh! Vamos amigo, intenta luchar contra esa bestia –dijo intentando sostenerlo pero no pudo, justo cuando Eli/Bestia iba a arañarlo con sus garras, Pronto intervino disparándole en la espalda pero no le hiso ni un rasguño, solo hiso que volteara y lo mirara enojado-

Pronto: Esta fue una mala idea –dijo temeroso cargando su lanzadora pero no la cargó a tiempo, intentó dispararle pero Eli/Bestia lo intercedió y la babosa tomó rumbo hacia Trixie, la golpea y la deja en el suelo, Pronto intentó huir pero logró alcanzarlo, lo tomó y lanzó con fuerza contra Kord, luego fue con ambos y continuó golpeando a Kord, intentaba defenderse pero era inútil, ya cuando estaban desmayados y que él iba a golpearlos de nuevo Junjie intervino lanzándose a su espalda para intentar distraerlo, fue cuando Eli/Bestia enfureció y tomó a Junjie, lo puso contra el suelo ahorcándolo fuertemente y apretando cada vez más, se le dificultaba respirar cada vez, Junjie intentaba quitar sus garras pero él era muy fuerte

Junjie: E-Eli, escúchame… Este… No eres tú… Sé que puedes vencer a ese monstruo que te domina… Por favor… Recuerda lo que eres… Recuerda quién eres –dijo entre cortadas ya que casi no podía respirar-

El monstruo lo miró por un segundo con conciencia y dejaba de apretar su cuello pero luego volvió a mirarlo con enojo y continuaba apretándole el cuello cada vez más

Junjie: Aaghh… Amigo… Se que puedes escucharme…. Se que sigues ahí dentro… Y escucha… No todas las batallas se luchan en contra… Eres un héroe… Y… Y nadie podrá cambiar eso…. Eres Eli Shane… Recuerda…. Recuerda… –dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente y dejando de hacer fuerza, e incluso, dejando se respirar-

 **En la mente de Eli…**

Estaba combatiendo con la bestia (igual que con Goon) intentando tomar el control de su propio cuerpo

Eli: ¡NO! ¡Junjie!... Aagh, ¡Monstruo! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! –dijo disparándole a la bestia pero cada vez que lo hacía la bestia se volvía más fuerte y lo atacaba, corrió y se puso encima de él y le rugió-

 **De vuelta en BajoTerra…**

Trixie se levantó del suelo al ver lo que sucedía, la bestia estaba atacando a sus amigos y aunque ella no quisiera, tenía que intentar detenerla, cargó con una babosa congelada y la disparó contra la bestia y la congela, pero con su fuerza rompe el hielo, ruge y se dirige hacia ella, ella toma un poco de distancia hacia atrás para disparar otra babosa, la dispara pero falla, tropieza y cae hacia atrás, la bestia iba a atacarla y caerle encima pero se detiene a medio segundo, en ese instante él la observa bien y uno de sus ojos vuelven a ser azules, aunque el otro seguía siendo amarillo

Trixie: Eli –dijo muy aterrada desde el suelo, él la observaba y dejaba de estar enojado, ponía ojitos de cachorrito a veces pero a veces continuaba mirándola enojada, estaba resistiéndose a atacarla, ella lo notó y se paró del suelo, lentamente acercaba su mano a su rostro-

Rick desde lejos contempla la escena y se da cuenta de que Eli estaba volviendo a la normalidad o por lo menos que estaba controlando a la bestia, por lo que toma su lanzadora y le dispara a Trixie, la bestia se enoja y vuelve a atacarla, esta vez era seguro que la atacaría pero nuevamente se resiste-

 **En la mente de Eli…**

Eli: No, no, no, no, a Trixie no –dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos, la bestia le rugía más de una vez intentando obligarlo pero él se resistía- ¡No voy a lastimarla! NUNCA! –dijo enojado, en ese momento la bestia se queda vulnerable, Eli lo nota y recuerda lo que dice Junjie "No todas las batallas se luchan en contra"- ¡Eso es! Si no puedo vencerlo… Tal vez deba… Tal vez no deba luchar contra él… Tal vez deba aceptarlo –dijo mirando la bestia y dejando caer su lanzadora, la bestia lo nota y se acerca a él y le ruge, él no hace nada solo mira a la bestia con enojo y firmeza, la bestia entonces se intimida y Eli camina hacia ella y la enfrenta, la bestia lo ve a los ojos y hace lo mismo, ahí ambos se fusionan como uno solo-

 **De vuelta en BajoTerra…**

Por un momento la bestia continuaba resistiéndose a atacar a Trixie y tenía los ojos amarillos, pero de pronto baja sus garras, cierra los ojos y cuando los abre eran azules, Trixie lo nota y se queda confundida

Rick: ¡¿Qué esperas bestia?! ¡Atácala! –gritó desde lejos, pero la bestia se volteó hacia él enojado y en lugar de atacar a Trixie atacó a Rick, intentó defenderse pero fue inútil, estaba encima de él y creía que iba a matarlo pero solo le arranca la lanzadora, la destruye y dobla como juguetito y con ella hace unas esposas y lo ata, Trixie lo mira y camina hacia él lentamente-

Trixie: ¿E-Eli? –dijo temerosa, él voltea y pone una oreja hacia abajo y mirada de cachorrito- ¿E-Eres t-tú? –dice acercándose a él, pero Eli se aparta y baja la mirada para que ella no lo viera, ella igual se acerca a él sin que lo note y acaricia la parte superior de su cabeza sin importar lo que fuera, sim importar que tuviera todo ese pelaje, sim importar sus colmillos, sin importar su aspecto y sus orejas puntiagudas, ella se acercó a él sin miedo sabiendo que ya estaba de vuelta y acarició su cabeza, luego él extendió su mano y ella también, al principio se veía pequeña la mano de ella junto a su enorme garra pero luego su garra comenzó a encogerse hasta ser ambas iguales, él había vuelto a la normalidad, cuando lo hiso cayó al suelo pero consciente-

Eli: ….Soy un monstruo –dijo decaído desde el suelo-

Trixie: No lo eres Eli

Eli: Mira todo lo que hice, mira lo que le hice a Junjie, mira lo que le hice a Kord y Pronto….

Trixie: …Pero igual te detuviste y no me hiciste nada a mí…. No fue tu culpa, fue de Rick, y no eres un monstruo

Eli: Debí ser más fuerte y evitar todo esto… –dijo casi con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Trixie: Eli, eres un chico, eres humano, no eres súper humano, hay cosas con las que no puedes luchar y no por eso debas echarte todo encima por favor… Puedes lastimarte –dijo preocupada, él la escucha y se pone de pie, luego ella lo ve y corre hacia él para abrazarlo, él acepta el abrazo y la sostiene fuerte-

Eli: Gracias Trixie –dijo abrazándola más fuerte, ella se refugia en su pecho-

Kord y Pronto despiertan

Kord: Aahh, mi cabeza –dijo levantándose lentamente-

Pronto: Aahh, Pronto debe tomar vacaciones… Hey, mira eso –dijo señalando a Eli y Trixie-

Kord: Wow…. ¿Eli está sin camisa?

Pronto: Ni modo, estaba convertido en una enorme bestia Kord

Kord: Bien, como sea

Después de un rato, ellos se separan y se miran a los ojos sonriendo, luego Kord y Pronto se acercan a ellos

Kord: Vaya, entonces volviste –dijo acercándose a Eli-

Eli: Sí, volví

Pronto: Gracias al cielo, Pronto estaba más que asustado con esa enorme bestia atacándonos y destruyendo todo, con esos colmillos y pelaje y –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: Ya entendí, lo lamento… Siento haberlos puesto en riesgo, siento haber sido débil y no poder controlar a ese monstruo en mí….

Kord: No hay problema pero… –dijo volteando a ver a Junjie, que estaba tirado en el suelo y sin rasgos de que seguía con vida-

Se acercaron todos a él, no respiraba, no se movía, estaba… Muerto… Pronto tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Kord miraba con cara de angustia, Trixie estaba decaída pero miró a Eli, estaba con la mirada hacia abajo pero luego la levantó y se acercó a él

Kord: ¿Qué harás?

Eli: Regresarlo –dijo cargando a Doc

Trixie: ¿Cómo?... Doc es muy fuerte y todo pero… No creo que pueda hacer algo ahora

Eli: … Tal vez no solo –dijo cargando a Joules y Doc en el doble cañón-

Pronto: Pero ¿Y si no funciona?

Eli: …Funcionará, debe funcionar –dijo apuntando con la lanzadora, luego respiró profundo y disparó, las babosas se pusieron en sincronía y se fusionaron en una inmensa esfera de voltios combinado con poder curativo que envolvieron a Junjie por completo, duró unos segundos y luego terminó pero de igual forma Junjie se veía igual… Todos en ese momento bajaron sus miradas en señal de angustia y tristeza, fue cuando se escuchó que Junjie tomaba aire y luego tosía-

Junjie: Aagh, ejem –dijo tosiendo- …O-oigan… ¿Eli está sin camisa? –dijo y todos sus compañeros lo abrazaron-

Kord: ¡Ja! ¡Ven aquí pedazo de –se interrumpió al ver la cara de Junjie, él tomaba todo literal y no entendía esa forma de que Kord se expresaba- …Eh, ¡Compañero! ¡Ja! Vaya susto que nos diste

Pronto: Pronto creía que te habíamos perdido chino

Junjie: Jaja, sí, me alegra que se preocupen por mí pero les he dicho miles de veces que no soy chino –dijo medio enojado-

Eli: Bienvenido amigo –dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-

Junjie: Lo mismo digo

Eli: Oye, lamento haber –Junjie interrumpe-

Junjie: No importa… Volviste a la normalidad y me trajiste de vuelta –dijo haciendo un extraño saludo de reverencia-

Eli: Gracias

Junjie: Y a ti… Pero ponte una camisa

Eli: Sí, creo que traje una en las provisiones del vagón de las mecas, pero antes resolvamos algo

Rick estaba atado con lo que antes era su lanzadora, intentando escapar pero la banda se acercó a él y le apuntó

Eli: No lo creo Rick

Rick: …Esto no se va a quedar así Shane

Eli: Por ahora creo que sí

Tomaron a Rick y lo encerraron en Estalagmita 17, tomaron la babosa que luego investigaron como Dark Side y se la entregaron al Clan Sombra para que la resguardaran y que nadie pudiera volver a encontrarla, luego tomaron rumbo de vuelta al refugio hasta llegar allí como a media noche, cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir pero Eli continuaba despierto, Trixie lo notó y fue con él

Trixie: Creo que ya ha sido suficientemente agotador este día para que continúes despierto –dijo desde la puerta de su habitación, luego entrando y poniéndose a su lado-

Eli: …Yo… No puedo sacar de mi mente que me haya convertido en un monstruo… Una bestia salvaje, despiadada… Increíble que no haya matado a alguien e igual a Junjie casi… Y no hice nada para evitarlo…

Trixie: Eli, no es tu culpa, deja de torturarte así… Se entiende que eres un Shane y que eres el protector de las cavernas y todo pero hay cosas que no puedes combatir, no puedes echarte todo a los hombros

Eli: Lo sé pero no puedo proteger a los demás de los peligros que puedan aparecer si ni siquiera puedo combatir contra mí mismo…. Y además los puse a ustedes en peligro…

Trixie: Yo no lo veo así

Eli: …¿Por qué no te alejaste de mí? ¿Por qué te acercaste a mí como si hubiera sido de verdad yo, como si no fuera un monstruo?

Trixie: Porque no lo eras, eras tú… No me alejé de ti porque sabía que no me lastimarías, porque sabía que detrás de esa enorme bestia, estabas tú… Sabía que después de todo estarías ahí y lucharías contra ese monstruo y no me lastimarías

Eli: Pero pude haberlo hecho, pude haber perdido el control y lastimarte aunque no quisiera…. Y si eso pasaba no sé.. No sé qué haría y –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Sé que no me hubieras lastimado –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro y sonriéndole, ella iba a retirarse pero Eli la toma de la mano, y le roba un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta y pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él acariciaba su mejilla y la abrazaba de la cintura, estuvieron ahí por unos minutos hasta que la falta de oxígeno los separó, cuando lo hicieron se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, luego ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa-

Eli: Yoo… Aaah –dijo nervioso pero ella interrumpe recostando su cabeza en su pecho-

Trixie: Te amo

Eli: Te amo –dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello-


End file.
